warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} (temporarily) }} }} }} |death=Unspecified causes |age=Unknown |kit=Moth Flight |early settler=Moth Flight |unknown=Mothflight |loner=Moth Flight |mc=Moth Flight |queen=Moth Flight |starclan resident=Mothflight, Moth Flight |formermate=Micah |sons=Spider Paw, Honey Pelt |daughters=Bubbling Stream, Blue Whisker |mother=Windstar |father=Gorsestar |brothers =Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |sister=Morning Whisker |mentor=Unknown |app=Acorn Fur |livebooks = The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Moth Flight's Vision, Squirrelflight's Hope }} Moth Flight is a snowy -white she-cat with bright green eyes. Moth Flight was the first medicine cat of WindClan who discovered the Moonstone. She was born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur along with her siblings:Dust Muzzle, Emberkit, and Morning Whisker. She became mates with SkyClan's medicine cat, Micah, but he died before the birth of their four kits: Blue Whisker, Bubbling Stream, Honey Pelt and Spider Paw. Moth Flight struggled to find balance between motherhood and her duties to her Clan, and decided to give the kits up, splitting them up so each Clan had one kit. Thereafter, she established the rule that no medicine cat could have a mate or kits. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Moth Flight is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur alongside Dust Muzzle, Morning Whisker, and Emberkit. However, Emberkit, dies shortly after birth and Morning Whisker later dies from sickness. Due to the tragedy, Wind Runner settles a new camp to raise her family, nervous about letting her kits explore the moor. Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle befriend Gray Wing when he joins them, and Moth Flight takes an interest in Reed's talent for medicine. After Slash threatens the groups, Reed and Minnow lead a battle training session for Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Moth Flight is lured by a moth to travel to Highstones after Wind Runner banishes her for her carelessness. She meets a rogue named Micah, and they travel together to the Moonstone. Her ancestors greet her, and Half Moon declares her the first medicine cat and tasks her to recruit the other chosen cats. At the Gathering, the other Clans are highly skeptical about Moth Flight's words until the spirit cats send lightning to strike a tree. Moth Flight reveals the chosen cats to be Pebble Heart of ShadowClan, Dapple Pelt of RiverClan, Cloud Spots of ThunderClan, and Micah for SkyClan. She and Micah travel to the other Clans to exchange knowledge; however, while stopping a fight between Red Claw and Willow Tail, Micah falls from a tree and dies. Moth Flight later gives birth to their kits, Honey Pelt, Bubbling Stream, Spider Paw, and Blue Whisker. :Moth Flight helps mentor Acorn Fur, Micah's successor, and tries in vain to save Clear Sky's son, Tiny Branch. Tensions between WindClan and SkyClan climax when Clear Sky keeps Moth Flight prisoner. The two Clans fight and Wind Runner is gravely injured. Moth Flight, guided by the moth, takes Wind Runner to the Moonstone where she receives her nine lives and is named Windstar. Moth Flight realizes she cannot be a mother and tend to her Clan simultaneously, and gives up her kits to each Clan, bringing the five Clans closer together by the bond of heritage, like the five petals on a star flower. In the manga, she helps Blue Whisker give birth, but follows her moth to join StarClan. :In ''Tallstar's Revenge, Mothflight confronts Heatherstar after her leadership ceremony, and warns about a warrior who will leave his Clan in order to understand where his heart truly lies. During Talltail's leadership ceremony, Mothflight gives him his fourth life for adventure, to take heart his time outside the Clan. :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope, Moth Flight is among the StarClan cats gathered to judge Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Moth Flight harshly berates Leafpool for breaking the medicine cat's oath to not have kits, but Leafpool insists that she never regretted her choice. Detailed description :Moth Flight is a graying, snowy -white she-cat with stormy, bright green eyes. She has soft, short fur.Revealed on Kate's blog Trivia Interesting facts *She has attention deficit disorder. *Moth Flight was the cat who named StarClan. *She has rogue blood via Windstar, and Gorsestar. Author statements *Kate Cary has said the reason why Moth Flight currently doesn't hold a grudge towards Yellowfang for breaking the medicine cat code despite having yet to forgive Leafpool for it, is because Yellowfang had suffered much more in her lifetime than Leafpool ever did. Moth Flight felt that Yellowfang had already atoned for her crimes by the time she reached StarClan. Mistakes *She, Morning Whisker, and Dust Muzzle are accidentally listed under Clear Sky's camp in the allegiances for The Blazing Star, as she and her siblings are shown to be living with their parents in Tall Shadow's camp. *In the Ultimate Guide, it states that Moth Flight was lead by a blue feather to the Moonstone, though she actually followed a green moth. *She is mistakenly called a rogue despite being a loner at the time. *She has been called by the name ‘Mothflight’ in Secrets of the Clans, though Moth Flight's Vision reveals that she never took that name. Character pixels Official art External links * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages